


From Fantasy to Reality

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [14]
Category: BORN (band), D-Out (band
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bukkake, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki and Ryoga have wanted each other throughout the making of the Next Porn Star reality series. Now that it’s all over, they can claim their REAL prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Fantasy to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Sidestory/immediate sequel to Reality Bites, the twelfth installment in The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Links to previous installments can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/83567.html)

The post-finale party for PSC Productions Presents: The Next Porn Star seemed almost surreal to Kouki.

He’d been named the winner of the damn thing. Which meant that everyone in the world wanted to talk to him. He was bounced between porn bloggers and members of the adult video press like a superball – he even talked to an English-speaker via a translator.

“That guy was from Adult Video News,” one of the porn bloggers whispered, reverently.

“Eh?” Kouki said, turning his head toward the writer.

“The international bible of the porn industry. If they’re writing about you, people are going to know about you all over the world.”

Kouki shrugged. “It’s not as if they’re going to watch the series, right? I mean, the series is in Japanese. They don’t put Japanese programming out for Americans. Well, except anime, and they dub that over first, don’t they? They’re not about to dub porn.”

“Actually?” the blogger said. “Japanese gay porn has a pretty big following in America. Mostly among women. I’ve heard rumors that there’s a fansubbed version of The Next Porn Star out there.”

Well, that blew Kouki’s mind. The idea of a whole bunch of Japanese women and gay men watching him – getting off on what he was doing in front of the cameras – was wild enough. The idea of people in other countries doing it?

“Wow. You mean, people masturbate to PSC Productions’ stuff in all kinds of languages? You learn something new every day!”

It seemed like forever before he got the chance to do what he’d been meaning to do all evening, which was get a few minutes to talk to Ryoga alone.

The two had grown close during the filming of their reality series. They’d gone out drinking after shooting, hung out together on the set, speculated what they’d do once they got famous.

They were forbidden to take it further while filming was going on, though. They’d been told when they were first recruited for this thing that fraternizing with a co-star – at least too-close fraternizing – could get you disqualified.

That obstacle wasn’t in their way anymore. Kouki had been declared the winner of the competition. Ryoga had been handed one hell of a consolation prize – a contract with PSC’s revived subsidiary, Nine Films. They were going to be costars under the company umbrella – maybe even do sex scenes together.

He wanted to take their personal relationship to the next level before the professional one got there. And so, he found himself dragging his former competitor, future co-star off into a corner and slowly working up to asking him to be part of his life. He began wondering if he’d gone too far when Ryoga seemed to hedge – until the other man put a hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to ask that,” Ryoga said. “It’s an automatic yes.”

Kouki pulled Ryoga toward him, started to bring their lips together . . . when he was interrupted by a loud tapping on a glass. Uruha was going to speak.

“Everyone,” he said, “I’d just like to thank everyone who made this show a success. I created this series to get more people to sign up for our streaming service and to boost the public image of our industry, and it seems I succeeded on both counts. But the best part is this company has gained not one, but two terrific new stars.”

The crowd all turned toward Kouki and Ryoga and applauded. Kouki bowed low. Ryoga just raised his glass.

“So I’d like to propose a toast to Kouki and Ryoga,” Uruha said. “I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are all very much looking forward to working with you.” The room erupted in applause.

“Thank you!” Kouki told the crowd. “Let me tell you that you people have been terrific. I couldn’t have made it through this competition without each and every one of you. Now I know what a ten-week heart attack feels like.” Everyone laughed. “And I also couldn’t have done it without such a great competitor to push me every step of the way.”

“I never pushed you,” Ryoga said. “You’re too tall to push.” Everyone laughed.

“Nudged me, then?” Kouki said. “You motivated me, by any means. And I’m looking forward to seeing how you motivate me now.”

The audience applauded – and Kouki leaned over and whispered to Ryoga, “Soon as we can.”

“What?” Ryoga whispered back.

“Soon as we can, we’re leaving and going back to my place. I want you to _motivate_ me on my futon.”

Ryoga sucked in a breath. “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered back.

The audience applauded as the two raised their glasses again, smiling. Now, it was just a matter of getting the proper moment to make their escape.

* * *

The moment seemed to take forever to come. They were being swamped, and swamped again, and the more Kouki looked at Ryoga the more he wanted to get the hell out of here and get him naked.

He was suddenly realizing the extent of his pent-up feelings. Well, he knew there’d been a strong desire for him all through the making of the reality show. Whenever Ryoga bent down in front of him, he had to turn his face away, lest he display a very public erection. (Self-control was a very desirable trait in The Next Porn Star.) Furthermore, it had been Ryoga he’d fantasized about while filming his solo scene for the next-to-last round.

But now, he was starting to realize that the true extent of his feelings were beyond lust. He truly did want Kouki to be part of his life. He was imagining the two of them cuddled together on a couch after filming, maybe watching something on the TV or looking at Twitter, like a true couple . . .

It was a nice feeling. Hell, that part felt nicer than the actual victory.

Finally, there was a lull in the action. The porn bloggers were starting to leave. So were some of the PSC regulars. Shou and Ruki were gone already. Kai and Uuruha were about to head through the door after them.

“All right,” Kouki whispered to Ryoga. “Let’s go.”

“Now?” Ryoga said. “I’ve still got half a drink left.”

“I’ll help you finish the drink,” Kouki said. “Besides, what would you rather put your mouth on – a glass, or me?”

Ryoga swallowed the rest of his drink in three gulps. “Let’s go,” he said.

They went outside and hailed the first cab they saw. Kouki gave his address, squeezing Ryoga’s hand as he did so.

“You live alone, I hope,” Ryoga said.

“At the moment I do,” Kouki said. “My roommate moved out right before I started the reality show.”

“Good thing,” said Ryoga. “I don’t want to disturb anyone with the noises you’re going to be making.”

“Not as loud as the noises you’re going to be making,” said Kouki.

“We’ll see about that.” Ryoga said.

Fortunately, the cab ride was short, as was the walk up to Kouki’s apartment. Kouki had the keys out at once, unlocking the door and pushing it open. There was a small, modestly furnished place – with, fortunately, a futon still open at one side of the room.

Kouki had definitely picked the right day to forget to roll up his bedding.

When they were fully in the room, he wrapped his arms around Ryoga, pulled him close and did what he’d wanted to do all evening – kissed the hell out of him.

Ryoga reacted to him immediately, making a soft purring sound and opening his lips, allowing Kouki to push his tongue forward, plundering his new lover’s mouth. Ryoga pushed back, his tongue rubbing against Kouki’s, his hands starting to run over the taller man’s body right away, down his arms to his back.

Kouki was pulling at the bottom of Ryoga’s shirt, raising it high enough so he could slip a hand underneath and touch bare flesh. It was hot and silky and oh-fuck-yeah delicious, making him slide up further, halfway up his back . . .

Ryoga pulled away from the kiss, murmuring, “If you want to undress me, just do it.” He kissed Kouki’s jaw, then cheek, then earlobe.

“How did you ever know?” Kouki replied, pulling his hand out and quickly starting to unbutton Ryoga’s shirt. Ryoga moved back just long enough for Kouki to complete the job – and then reach down and unfasten his pants for good measure.

“You might have given me a few clues,” Ryoga replied, starting to return the favor. The unfastened clothes of both men hit the floor quickly, and Kouki guided his new lover across the room.

“Hope you’re okay with a futon,” he said.

“At this point, I wouldn’t mind if you slept on a pile of paper bags as long as we could fuck on it,” Ryoga said, right before yanking Kouki back into a kiss. The men tumbled to the mattress, pressing their naked bodies together, trying to feel as much of each other as they could.

Kouki rolled Ryoga on his back, kissing his neck, licking at it, moving down to his collarbone. He nibbled that, biting the flesh gently, then stroking it with his tongue, then biting again.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he murmured, licking his way down the other man’s chest, pausing at a nipple, running his tongue around the perimeter.

“As long as I’ve wanted you to do it?” Ryoga panted, tangling his fingers in Kouki’s hair, pulling him closer.

“I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you.” He kissed the nipple. “At the first shoot.” He licked at the peak, a quick flick of his tongue.

“Well, then stop talking and start sucking,” Ryoga pulled lightly at the hair, and a shudder ran through Kouki’s body, both at the words and at the little spike of pain.

He opened his lips, drawing the bud in, and sucked, bringing a ragged groan from his lover. His fingers slid over to the other nipple, stroking it softly, before moving his mouth over there, sucking it as hard as he did the first.

He raised his head. “When we were filming the stripper episode . . .” He licked at the nipple. “I was imagining it was the real thing, that you were performing in a strip club. And then I thought about you giving lap dances . . . giving me a lap dance. Sitting in my lap, rubbing against me . . .”

Ryoga raised his head. “There’s a chair over there?” He nodded in the direction of a straight chair near the futon, a wide, wooden one with cushions against the seat and back and arms on the sides. “Get in it.”

Kouki got up from the futon, settling in the seat, holding onto the arms. “Like this?”

Ryoga settled into his lover’s lap, pressing his ass against his erection, but taking care that it wasn’t between the cleft - yet. “Just like this,” he said. He began to move his hips, gently grinding against him, caressing the hardness with the smooth, firm curve of his ass.

“Oohh,” Kouki moaned. “Yes. You have a sexy ass. So good . . .” He raised his hips, rubbing against him as Ryoga began to thrust, rubbing that luscious curve against his sensitive flesh. “It feels even better than it looks.”

“Good.” Ryoga began to do a hard bump and grind, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling of that big cock against him, rubbing tantalizingly against skin that tingled softly at his touch. “You are so fucking sexy . . .”

“Mmmm . . .” Kouki slid his hands over Ryoga’s body, over his torso, caressing the nipples he’d just sucked. “Did you used to think about me, too? When we were filming?”

“Fuck, yeah.” He moaned at the touch on his nipples. “I used to want to come all over you. I used to think about how you’d look, lying there splattered with my come . . .” He shifted his hips, parting his legs a little, so that Kouki’s erection rubbed into the cleft, not penetrating, but definitely making him feel like he was enclosed in firm heat.

“Oh, yes,” Kouki moaned. “I want you to do it . . .” He brought his hand down to Ryoga’s erection. “I want us to come all over each other. Any way we can.” He wrapped his fingers around the long, hard, delicious thing, starting to stroke it in time to Ryoga’s thrusts.

Ryoga let out a loud moan, leaning back against Kouki as he ground against him, feeling his sweat-soaked back against his lover’s chest, the two of them touching each other as much as they could.

Kouki started to stroke him faster, fingers running along the shaft, thinking he had this wonderful cock in his hands for the first time, learning its textures and curves and sensitive areas . . .

“Aaah!” Kouki cried as Kouki’s fingers brushed one spot right at the base, right when his cock joined his balls. Kouki rubbed the spot again, then again, and Ryoga let out a loud moan. “Fuck, fuck, so good . . .”

In response, he moved his hips harder, faster, grinding hard against Kouki, and Kouki raised his hips, thrusting himself into that cleft, letting out ragged sounds, feeling a heat building and building in his belly, he was getting so close . . .

When Ryoga pushed back against him harder than before, creating a sensation right at the border between pleasure and pain, Kouki cried out, feeling the ecstasy explode like a sun within him. He let go of Ryoga’s cock, and Ryoga slid off his lap just enough for the come to land on his ass.

Ryoga turned around, straddling Kouki’s legs, and Kouki reached for his erection again, stroking it rapidly, running his thumb over the tip when he stroked upward, smearing drops of precome around. On the downstroke, he caressed the sensitive area at the base, making Ryoga moan loudly.

“Ohh . . . oh, fuck, I’m going to come . . .”

Kouki brought both hands into play, one stroking the tip of his cock, the other working the bottom, and the stimulation was too much for Ryoga to handle – he threw his head back, crying out as he started to shudder.

He looked down in time to see his come splatter Kouki’s flesh, white droplets and stripes landing all over his lower belly, and it was even more gorgeous than he thought it would be.

Ryoga sagged forward, clinging to Kouki, and the two men kissed, softly. Ryoga leaned his head on Kouki’s shoulder with a deep sigh, and Kouki wrapped his arms around him.

“I think you fulfilled my fantasy,” he said.

“Mmmph.” Ryoga didn’t want to move. He just buried his face further in Kouki’s shoulder.

“I think this may be the best day of my life,” Kouki murmured, wrapping his arms around Ryoga and pulling him closer. Won The Next Porn Star? Check. Got the guy he wanted into bed – well, at least on a chair? Check.

“It doesn’t suck for me, either,” Ryoga said, finally regaining his power of speech.

“Suck?” Kouki said. “Mmm, that’s for later. You wore me out. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.” Well, he’d come pretty hard with Shou – and that was another “check,” wasn’t it? He’d erased his one sexual regret. No, wait, that didn’t happen today, it didn’t count.

Besides, the thing with Shou was a friendly and professional thing. This? This had the potential to be . . . well, something he’d been waiting for all his life.

“Definitely later.” Ryoga managed to pry himself away from Kouki. “Got anything to clean up with?”

“There’s baby wipes next to the futon,” Kouki said. “I think we both need a nap right now – and then I’ll show you the kitchen.”

“Why do you need to do that?” Ryoga walked across the floor, found the items he was looking for and pulled one out. He passed the package to Kouki.

“Well, if you’re going to be spending a lot of time here, you need to know where everything is, right?”

“I can see it from here,” Ryoga said as he wiped his stomach. “You don’t exactly live in a palace.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Kouki said as he cleaned himself up. When he was done, he threw both of their wipes away, then lay down on the futon beside Ryoga, pulling him into his arms. “Who knows what the future will bring?”

“Porn stars don’t make THAT much money, you know.”

Kouki shrugged. “Then I’ll have to get by with what I have.”

In the back of his mind, though, he was thinking that one porn star salary might not be able to afford a bigger apartment – but two porn star salaries might. If things continued in the right direction, he and Ryoga just might end up living together.

And that would be a bigger prize than all the reality show victories in the world.


End file.
